


You know what's sexy?

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, I know what I just wrote, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, M/M, Oliver's Tiny Shorts feat. Armie's Giant Balls, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sexual Orientation, Size Kink, Testicle Worship, minor sub drop, no digital removal here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Testicles.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, mention of past Armie Hammer/Nick Delli Santi, mentions of past Armie Hammer/Elizabeth Chambers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 98





	You know what's sexy?

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaat?
> 
> Sexy testicles? What is this fic about? Well, it was supposed to just be Timmy sucking on Armie's ball sack, but now it's turned into a discussion of bisexuality, Armie learning more about his body, and Armie learning to love that body. And of course, it features my near trademark flashback within a flashback.

“You little shit.” Armie’s arm settles around Timmy’s shoulders, sliding up and dragging him into the lightest headlock. 

“What did I do?” Timmy whines his innocence, but he knows exactly what Armie’s talking about.

It had been a day of more interviews and photos than either of them had really wanted to put up with. Armie’s energy had been running out faster, his patience a little thinner, and Timmy had immediately seen the discomfort and annoyance creeping into Armie’s eyes when the question was asked.

“ _Will there be a director’s cut where your balls are not...digitally removed_?” Timmy could only put on his innocent smile. He could see the way Armie wanted to snap at the guy, but his blonde partner recovered smoothly and Timmy could breathe again.

“I hope not. Nobody really likes looking at a male ballsack. Like I don’t think any woman has ever gone: you know what’s sexy? Testicles.”

Timmy most definitely did not mind Armie’s testicles one bit. 

***

They were still finding their way in Crema, through a friendship that felt like it had been with them before they even met and began to explore what exactly the intimacy of that relationship meant. 

They’d barely started the first scene featuring Armie’s long legs and those ridiculously short shorts, when Armie’s balls slipped right out the leg opening. Armie had immediately been embarrassed, hurrying to cover himself, tuck himself away and Timmy had burst out laughing. When Armie had secured everything back where it was supposed to be, he caught sight of Timmy trying desperately to contain his giggles, really not wanting to laugh at his friend’s discomfort. But when Armie had seen him turning pink up to the roots of his curly hair, he’d been unable to stop his own laugh, shaking his head before wrapping an easy arm around Timmy.

“You asshole.” There was no malice in Armie’s voice and they were immediately both in hysterics until Luca shooed them apart, apologizing to Armie for the shorts. By the end of the day it had been a recurrent problem, and halfway through the afternoon Luca had assured Armie that it could all be removed in digital editing.

It had been a bit of a struggle for Armie, a good part of him wanting to stomp his feet, demand different shorts, _something_ , because he really wasn’t a huge fan of his scrotum hanging out of his pants while he was trying to complete a scene, but it was a small set. And he trusted Luca unconditionally. Any footage with his privates exposed would never see the light of day beyond Luca’s editing room, and he felt safer on this set than any other.

It didn’t stop him from matching the pasta sauce at dinner, when the topic of discussion became exactly how to handle what would be an ongoing situation because Armie had such large testicles.

Timmy had tried to stay out of the discussion and focus his attention on his friend but Armie had been only picking at his food, his replies to Timmy’s attempts at conversation short, his shoulders hunching, tucking his head low. Ferdinando, who had never been Armie’s biggest fan, was only nibbling at the amazing meal he’d cooked for everyone, and watched the proceedings with increasing distaste.

“Must this be our dinner topic?” Luca’s partner finally spoke up and Armie breathed a sigh of relief. For Ferdinando to have spoken up and Armie to mouth a “thank you,” to him was huge.

Luca had immediately smoothed the situation with another quick apology to the room at large that yes, this really wasn’t a topic to be discussed in this setting and breezily moved on to the wide selection of wines in his cellar currently and which ones would go best with the after-dinner snacks for those staying to watch a movie with him. Armie finally was able to focus on his meal and Timmy carefully put his hand on Armie’s knee. Armie shot him a tiny, grateful smile.

Timmy had gotten up when Armie did, making light conversation about one of their set pieces as they quickly retreated to the kitchen, rinsing their plates and placing them in the dishwasher.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Ferdinando’s voice was soft as he entered the room.

“I could say the same thing to you about derailing that topic, so thank you.” Armie looked Ferdinando in the eye when he said it, his head tucked, truly thankful and not wanting to piss Luca’s partner off more than his very existence seemed to.

“Impressive as they may be,” Ferdinando wrinkled his nose, fighting a small sneer. “I truly don’t want to talk about your genitalia at the dinner table, or in fact, ever.”

Timmy rolled his eyes. God forbid the two just exchange a thanks, and an acknowledgement like “you’re welcome.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Armie says lightly and Ferdinando rolls his eyes. “Give my regrets to Luca? I’m not feeling super well and was just going to head home.”

“I’m going with him to make sure he’s okay.” Timmy piped up, taking a step closer to Armie. 

Ferdinando just glanced between them, hummed, and picked up another dish of vegetables to take back to the table. They took it as their dismissal.

Over the weeks that followed, there apparently was very little that could be done about keeping all of Armie’s bits where they belonged without completely changing Oliver’s wardrobe for the movie and Luca had nearly sobbed at that thought.

So the shorts stayed, and Armie got better and better at just acting through his balls slipping out of the shorts. Thank God they had the tiniest bit of lining to keep his cock in place. Most of the time. Timmy still doesn’t think he could have handled it if all of Armie had been on display so frequently.

It had been just a couple nights after the first time Armie’s balls had made their escape when Timmy got home to find Armie lying on the couch in his underwear, looking miserable.

“What’s wrong?” The little apartment held all the humidity and heat of the evening’s yet-to-arrive rain, despite the windows being open wide and the fans on full blast.

“My fucking...y’know, it’s okay. Nothing’s wrong.” Armie had tried to hide and Timmy had simply gone to sit on the floor next to where he was stretched on the couch. “What?”

“That doesn’t work on me anymore.” Timmy explained, watching Armie sigh. “I can’t make you talk about it, but it’s obvious something is bothering you and whenever you do want to talk about it, I’ll be right here. Don’t hide away from me.”

They’d promised each other the first night, no secrets.

***

Their conversation gotten heavy the very first evening they spent together. Timmy shared his anxiety, his perfectionist tendencies, and the feeling that he wouldn’t be good enough, no matter what he tried. Armie had explained about his parents, about the way they still spoke about him devaluing his very existence because he didn’t go along with their plans, how he’d broken things off with his girlfriend of forever because she treated him like a child, just because he wasn’t as worried about his “image,” and how he was probably just a film or two away from ruin and losing the only thing in his life he really loved.

After that conversation, discussing the midnight scene, the peach scene, sex in general, that all came easily from the intimacy and trust they had already built in each other over afternoons hanging out, evenings drinking over dinner, and nights smoking weed at each other’s apartments that quickly just turned into sleep overs.

“You do know I’m gay, right?” Timmy had finally said one night and Armie shrugged.

“I felt like maybe, yeah, but I was trying not to y’know judge or guess at someone’s sexuality. That feels weird, like it’s not my business.” Timmy had frowned.

“I’m not shouting it from the rooftops, Brian would murder me, but it’s a born trait, like your blue eyes or my curls. It’s not some dirty secret.” Armie had gone bright red.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, and if I did subconsciously, that’s my old girlfriend or my parents talking. It’s more like...I don’t want to _assume_ someone’s gay before I even know them, y’know?” Armie felt like he was failing at explaining but Tim’s expression went soft, like he knew this was hard for Armie. They’d lounged in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Armie could help himself, blurting out. “I’m bisexual. I think.”

Timmy laughed lightly, but there was no malice.

“I figured. But wait, what do you mean you think?” Armie shrugged, wanted to squirm away from Timmy’s gaze but that wouldn’t be productive to their relationship, friendship, intimacy, whatever this thing that was developing between them was.

“I mean, uh. I’ve had sex with women, a lot of women.” Timmy wrinkled his nose slightly but Armie pushed on. “And all my relationships, my dates have only been with women. But…” Armie took a deep breath, expected to feel dirty when he spoke again. “My friend, Nick, Niki, he’s...really hot. And sometimes, uh, when we’ve been, y’know, and...we’ve…” Armie waves his hand vaguely and Timmy’s eyebrows go up, slightly, encouraging him on. “Like, I haven’t fucked him.” He says quickly and grimaces at his own phrasing.

“That was a shit thing for me to say. What I mean is...I like him. A lot. And I don’t think we’d ever be in a relationship because he’s like _family_ to me, and I don’t want me putting my dick in the situation fucking it up. But, um, we’ve definitely jerked off together, a LOT. And we’ve sucked each other’s dicks. And he looks really good in a swimsuit.” Armie feels his face heating up the more he speaks, but Timmy just smiles, sliding over to sit next to him.

“You don’t need to have penetrative sex with someone to know if you’re attracted to them or not.” Timmy says carefully. “Is Nick the only man you’ve thought of like this?” Armie’s eyes close and even before he can bring himself to shake his head, they both know the answer. “Being bisexual is really hard, I think.” Timmy continues softly. “It feels like you don’t quite belong in the straight community, or in the LGBT+ community.” Armie had nodded, grateful Timmy had understood so well, and unable to verbalize that, tugged his friend into a warm hug.

Two days later, they were making lunch together when Timmy playfully threw a handful of flour at Armie, who growled and soon they were covered in food, tangled in each other, laughing till they cried, tickling when they ran out of things to smear over each other. They collapsed together onto the floor, still laughing ridiculously hard when Armie bridged the distance, leaning their heads together then kissing the edge of Timmy’s mouth, his upper lip, lower lip and when Timmy turned into the affection, moaning, they ended up kissing a lot more than each other’s lips right on the floor of the kitchen.

***

“It’s just…” Armie seems to be struggling to find the words and Timmy waits patiently. It’s gotten easier, Timmy can already tell, for Armie to share those deep thoughts, the things in his brain even he gets scared of, his insecurities, feelings he’s scared to feel because they’re too strong. It’s still not an easy thing to do though and they’ll let this conversation go at Armie’s pace.

“I’m just getting sick of everyone seeing my balls, okay?” Armie finally sighed out. “Like it would be one thing if it was my dick, a handful of people may want to see that, but balls are just...weird.” Armie wrinkled his nose and Timmy fought back a giggle.

“There’s nothing weird about your balls, Armie. Most men have them, you know.” Armie groaned.

“But yours don’t fall out of your clothes. Like, it’s becoming an issue even when I’m not sitting with my legs splayed out, cause y’know...ugh, I don’t like talking about this.” Armie’s head fell to the arm of the couch with a thud. “It’s getting to be summer, and they’re starting to...you know.” Armie was turning red and Timmy cocked his head. “Ugh, when you finally hit puberty, you’ll learn that when it’s really hot out, they kind of...hang lower so they’re not right up against your body heat.”

“Like...they sag a little?” Timmy guessed and Armie threw an arm over his face.

“ _Yes_! Okay? Balls are weird and they sag in the summer and I swear they normally don’t, but it’s been so hot outside.” Timmy glances curiously at the front of Armie’s boxer briefs. Everything was at least held in place, but he looked away before he could study the impressive bulge in the front.

Timmy’s curious though and he’s quickly out of his own shorts, striding over to the full length mirror near the kitchen. His cock looks how it always does, long, average girth, a soft dusky pink darker than the rest of his skin. The dark curls of his pubes he keeps on the tidy side, and then his balls. He holds his cock out of the way, cups his sack with his opposite hand, gently tugging, rolling. The skin does feel looser than it usually does, but the last time he jerked off, when he put a hand down to gently squeeze his balls, they had been right tucked up tight against the base of his cock.

When he lets go of his balls, they do fall a bit lower than they usually do, but Timmy thinks back to anatomy and the way sperm has to be kept a couple degrees cooler than the average body temperature. So it all makes sense. It’s not a drastic change and Timmy still doesn’t quite get why Armie is so bothered.

“What are you doing?” Armie’s voice floats from the other side of the room, a tiny hint of nerves under genuine curiosity and amusement. Timmy easily turns, letting go of his cock and ambling across the room to land in the armchair adjacent to the couch.

“Was just curious. I mean, the skin’s a little looser, but they still look like balls to me.” Timmy said with a shrug. Armie groaned again before swinging his long legs to the floor.

“You don’t get it.” There was a hint of whining, plenty of frustration in Armie’s words. Timmy was about to speak when the older man huffed out a heavy sigh and stood, abruptly yanking his underwear down and...wow.

Timmy had never seen a cock that big. The balls, when he glanced, were proportionately enormous but he really couldn’t take his eyes off Armie’s cock. Of course it was beautiful and perfect like the rest of him.

But as soon as his underwear was free from where it fell to his ankles, Armie stomped across the room to the same mirror, grumbling at his reflection. Part of Timmy’s brain tells him to stay put, but his gut tells him to follow and so he’s up, ambling over to where Armie’s scowling at the mirror, holding his cock out of the way to glare at his balls.

“See? They’re just hanging too low and they’re constantly popping out and it’s so uncomfortable.” Timmy could only hum. He really does feel for Armie’s distress, he shouldn’t be so distracted by his genitals. Hell, Timmy shouldn’t be staring at his junk at all, but he can’t help himself. 

“They look great to me, uh, I mean, they look fine. They look like balls, Armie.” He recovers but Armie has an eyebrow raised at him. Timmy licks his lips and before he can help himself, he sinks to his knees, gets on level with Armie’s cock and balls. When he looks up, Armie is swallowing hard but his eyes give away his desire.

Thick thighs tremble when Timmy carefully strokes up them, right up to where Armie’s balls hang heavy and full between his legs. Timmy carefully cups his scrotum. There’s not a ton of excess skin, but the sheer weight pulls them down, each of Armie’s testicles feeling nearly the size of a peach. Armie’s gasp is low and breathy when Timmy gently rolls them in his hand.

“That feels weird.” Armie squirms and Timmy removes his hands promptly. 

“Good weird or bad weird?” Timmy asks and Armie’s brow furrows, thinking.

“Just really different. I don’t really... _touch_ them that much. Elizabeth never liked them and I don’t, well, it just kind of felt too intimate when Niki started licking them.” Armie turns a darker pink and when Timmy sneaks a glance, he can see Armie’s cock filling out where it’s hidden behind his hand.

“Are we intimate enough for me to touch them? I like everything about you, Armie. Inside and out.” Timmy confesses quietly, leaning in to put his head on Armie’s thigh. He can’t look him in the eye right now. What if Armie rejects him and this ruins what they have?

“Tim.” Armie’s voice is low, thick and husky. “I like you so much I’m a little scared of it. I don’t want to fuck this up.” Armie’s voice fades almost to a whisper and Timmy presses a kiss to his leg, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“You’re not fucking anything up. We’re okay.” Timmy smiles softly and Armie finally manages a small smile back.

“If you insist that we’re okay, I mean. We’re gonna see each other naked in a few days anyway and then we’ll be, uh. We might need some _practice_.” Like their kissing practice. Timmy immediately grinned and when Armie realizes Timmy is completely on board with taking this next step in their relationship, whatever this was, and was certain on taking it with  _ him _ of all people, he stops covering his cock, lets it go, feeling it spring back to center, slapping Timmy’s cheek when he doesn’t move back fast enough. Armie immediately wants to hide but all he gets from Timmy is a soft laugh then kisses are being pressed along his shaft.

“Don’t apologize. I love this.” Timmy kisses his dick a few more times, slides up to the tip, gives it a few light little kitten licks, probing at the slit to get his pre-cum flowing before coming down, pressing his nose, his open mouth to the skin of his groin, groaning into the soft caramel blonde curls before licking the fold where Armie’s thigh meets his groin, tasting leftover sweat on his skin.

Armie squirms at both the intimacy and the new sensation, the urge to shoo Timmy back to his cock fading as he gets even harder. He can feel his younger partner breathing hot little puffs of air across the skin of his scrotum. Timmy’s hand then gathers his balls in one graceful, long-fingered hand, pulling gently forward before running his tongue up the seam from his taint, between his balls and right to the base of his cock.

“Fuck! Tim…” Armie squirms and he can fucking feel Timmy’s smug little grin against his skin. Timmy doesn’t push too much though and returns to the head of Armie’s dick, stretching his jaw wide to make sure his teeth don’t scrape as he slides Armie’s cock into his mouth. Armie has to fight to keep his hips from thrusting. It’s been ages since he’s had someone this enthusiastic to blow him. Elizabeth had simply raised an eyebrow, declined when he asked if she was willing. Nick was good at it, and didn't deny him the experience when he really wanted it, but he occasionally whined about keeping his mouth open wide enough for Armie to fuck into.

Timmy immediately sets to work, licking, sucking, bobbing his head on Armie’s cock with no shame at all in the obscene slurping sounds he’s making in the process. It feels so amazing that Armie doesn’t even mind when Timmy gently cups his balls, rolling them lightly against each other and making a surge of pre-cum escape his dick, Timmy moaning around the head as he licks it up, his golden-green eyes glancing up at Armie, showing him the sloppy white mess on his tongue before swallowing it down and cutting his attention to the mirror.

“Look, Armie.” Timmy’s voice is so gentle and Armie carefully hazards a glance at his own cock, studying its reflection as it strains upwards, slick with Timmy’s saliva. The head has gone the funny dark red-purple tone it goes when he’s about to come and his balls...look pretty damn good when they’re drawn up at the base of his cock. Still full, heavy, any hint of sagging minimal and probably just gravity. Timmy makes sure he’s looking in the mirror when he begins licking his sack again, carefully taking one of Armie’s testicles in his mouth, moaning around it lightly.

Timmy’s still giggling affectionately as they head to the shower to wash the come out of his dark curls.

***

“You know that’s going to turn into a fucking sound bite, right?” Armie releases his head lock then pulls Timmy’s back to his front, leans over his shoulder, finger coming up, dragging the turtleneck away from Timmy’s skin so Armie could kiss then nibble a bite mark into the flesh behind his ear.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Timmy says lightly, turning in his arms to loop his arms over Armie’s broad shoulders. They’re alone in the elevator so it’s no surprise when Armie swats his ass.

“Whaaaaat?” Armie imitates and Timmy bursts into giggles even as his hips press close, rubbing his hard cock against the massive bulge Armie’s tracksuit was doing nothing to hide. 

It’s risky but when they get to their floor and see no one, Armie loops a strong arm under his ass, making Timmy squeak and cling as Armie effortlessly marches down the hall, carrying him one-armed on his hip.

“You’re gonna get us caught.” Timmy says, but can’t contain his grin at how easy it is for Armie to manhandle him like this.

“And you basically admitted to liking my balls in an interview that’s going to be all over the internet forever isn’t?” Armie nibbled his earlobe as they arrived at his suite. Timmy had gone to his own across the hall earlier and scattered things in his usual messy way. Rumpled the bed, drank half a glass of water and left it on the desk. And promptly snuck his toiletries and tomorrow’s outfit to Armie’s room.

It takes Armie a moment to fish the access card out of his pocket, but when he does, as soon as it flashes green, Timmy clutches on tighter as they slip through the door. Armie makes sure the do not disturb tag is on the outside of the door, then turns the deadbolt. And pulls the chain, folds over the swing bar. No one is getting into this room any time soon.

Armie wastes no time in carrying Timmy over to the bed, using both arms now to toss his younger lover onto the large mattress, smiling when Timmy lands with a bounce and a laugh before Armie scampers on top of him.

“You know we have dinner soon?” Timmy nudges at Armie’s cheek with his nose and Armie turns his head, kisses him softly.

“That we do. And you’re wearing this sweater that makes you look good enough that I may not need to eat after this.” Timmy shivered but squirmed lightly to get Armie to release him partway, leaning up on his elbows.

“As much as I enjoy that thought, I love this sweater and I do plan on wearing it to dinner, so give me a minute to hang it up please?” Armie groans, rolls his eyes, but complies. He’ll unwrap Timmy like the treat he is after dinner. When they have all night together.

Armie rolls off him, kicks his shoes off, settles on the bed, closes his eyes. Just for a moment. All the promo is really starting to wear him down.

Timmy takes the opportunity when he hears Armie let out the lowest little snore and grins. His sweater is safely hung up and his boots lined up next to the door. He drops his pants as silently as he can before carefully rummaging through Armie’s stuff. Armie was his eternal boy scout, prepared for everything and Timmy loved him all the more for that. Especially when he had a wide variety of bondage rope available. He didn’t need much, just enough to secure Armie’s hands over his head.

Creeping back to the bed, he takes a moment to admire his lover’s face, even unshaved and tired, he’s still the most beautiful man Timmy’s ever seen. But even exhausted, he knows what Armie really wants to do based on what was said in the elevator. Timmy’s got something even better planned.

Carefully, he makes his way onto the bed, swinging a lean thigh across Armie’s ribcage. If he sits right beneath Armie’s ribs where the dip of his belly starts, it’s where he has the most control over Armie.

Timmy breathes deep, knowing he has to be fast and sure if he’s going to get what he wants.

With a sure and precise hand, he grabs each of Armie’s wrists, bringing them up over his head. Armie’s eyes flutter open once he has them past his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” An amused rumble, followed by the licking of his lips as he takes in the fact that Timmy is indeed very naked but he’s still dressed.

“Trust me?” Timmy asks, carefully watching Armie’s face. He can’t push too far and he sees Armie glance to the length of dark blue rope across his lap.

“You better be planning something good, Chalamet.” Armie grins and brings his arms the rest of the way over his head, laying his forearms atop each other so Timmy can tie his wrists. Timmy grins down at him, presses a quick yet passionate kiss to Armie’s full lips, then pushes Armie's sleeves up to bind his wrists with the double column tie Armie had patiently talked him through several times. Timmy can see the moment Armie realizes his lessons really took because his eyes go a darker, stormier shade of blue and he moans low in his throat. “Fuck, baby.” Armie tests the knots, clearly pleased with his good boy. 

“Now.” Timmy begins, shifting off of sitting on Armie’s belly. He grabs the zipper of Armie’s jacket, dragging it down slowly, making sure Armie’s watching his every movement. When it’s open, he pushes the jacket aside, slipping his fingers up under Armie’s t-shirt, slowly sliding it up until it bunches in his armpits. Armie’s nipples are hard from the cool air in the room and Timmy wastes no time in taking the left one into his mouth, working the nub with his tongue, dragging it carefully around his areola until Armie squirms and lets out a soft cry.

Timmy still struggled with getting Armie to admit how much he liked having his nipples played with.

After several firm suckles and a bite that leaves Armie hypersensitive on that side, he slides over, gives the other nipple the same treatment until Armie is moaning and tosses his head on the pillow. The knots are holding well and Armie’s hands remain tied despite all near frantic movements. Timmy knows Armie wants him to touch his cock. Maybe suck it. Armie had learned there were a wide variety of spots on Timmy’s body that he could stimulate to get the brunette coming or very close to it, but he still struggled with admitting he had some of those same points. But Timmy’s goal is not Armie’s cock which he feels pressing incessantly against his belly where Armie’s trying to rock his hips against him.

Finally letting Armie’s nipple go, he presses a light kiss over his sternum, then drags his tongue down Armie’s abs, sliding along the ridges of his muscles before dipping into his belly button. It’s another tease, to make Armie squirm, get even more desperate for Timmy to touch him.

Timmy bites the waistband of Armie’s tracksuit bottom, glances up at the blonde’s face, watching his breath come in low pants. He grins, pulls the fabric from his skin, lets it tug back into place when he releases it. Does it again, snaps the waistband against Armie’s hips and leaves him even more frantic for touch on his cock.

“Timmy, please.” Armie isn’t usually comfortable begging. Timmy knows Armie is a master of dirty talk when Armie’s fucking into him deep and long, but for Armie to be vocal when receiving pleasure, that was something they were still working on.

But Armie had asked nicely, and they do have dinner to get to eventually, so he grants Armie mercy, grabs the waistband of his tracksuit and his boxer briefs all in one and drags them down, letting them pool at Armie’s ankles, hopefully to keep him from kicking out or squirming too much during this experience.

Settling between Armie’s legs, Timmy teases his inner thighs with licks and tiny nibbles, leaving a few little marks that Armie is sure to feel if and when he rubs his thighs together. Armie’s cock is leaking an obscene amount of pre-cum and Timmy knows Armie’s abandoned boxers are wet, sticky, the smell of Armie’s natural musk clinging to the fabric.

When he’s done teasing Armie’s inner thighs, he encourages the older man to spread his legs just a little more. Armie had let him eat his ass on only two occasions and both had been pretty promptly following getting his ass waxed for the movie, so he won’t push that far today, but he does nose his way in under Armie’s balls, licking along his taint then dragging his tongue up to tease along the edge of his scrotum. Armie makes a keening noise Timmy’s never heard before and Timmy can’t hold back a smile before he focuses again, dragging his mouth along the seam of Armie’s balls before sucking lightly at his skin, watching it stretch over Armie’s full, plump balls as Armie shouts above him. 

“Oh holy shit, Tim. Fuck, oh my FUCK!” Armie’s voice echoes around the room as Timmy releases the skin, watching it snap back into place the same way his waistband did. “Timmy, Jesus, fucking...fuck, Tim.” There’s such an intent whine behind this exclamation of his name and Timmy again takes the tender skin holding Armie’s heavy balls, watching again not just how the skin stretches over the organs within but the way Armie’s groin muscles jump and his thighs quiver when Timmy sucks for a moment before letting go again. Armie cries out and squirms his hips.

“Uh-uh.” Timmy draws his head out from under Armie’s balls, looks up at his lover as he places his hands on the well-defined muscles that hold the bones of Armie’s hips. “Color?” Timmy’s not going to push too far but he also wants to nudge Armie a little more towards this pleasure Timmy had only gotten to give him once before, in front of an antique mirror in a cozy little apartment somewhere in northern Italy.

“Green.” Armie says after a beat. “But only because it’s you.” His words touch something deep inside Timmy and the younger man crawls up his body for a moment, meeting Armie’s lips in a slow but heated kiss, tongues, teeth, lips all meeting and claiming.

When Timmy finally has to pull away for air, he presses his lips one last time to Armie’s cheek then assumes his previous position, settling into the space between Armie’s legs. Armie’s cock hasn’t flagged at all and is still leaking what has become a small pool of pre-come into the hollow of Armie’s hipbone. Timmy runs his fingers through it, slicking his fingers before bringing them down to gently grasp and roll one of Armie’s testicles. He can tell how sensitive Armie is and he knows well from experience just how fragile balls can be so he’s careful. Armie groans but doesn’t squirm and Timmy leans down, waiting for a beat between Armie’s squirms and sighs where he can slip in, knock the air from his lungs with just a single action.

Armie immediately shouts his name when he takes the testicle he isn’t busily fondling right into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, pulling and stretching the skin enough to hold it on his tongue, behind his teeth, moaning around it while Armie’s body quakes at the sensation. It’s a heady feeling for Timmy, knowing he can take apart this beautiful, powerful man. That Armie trusts him this much with a very vulnerable part of his body.

When he’s finally given the one ball a thorough suckling, he opens wide, lets it release. His fingers have shifted from slick to sticky on its twin, which now gets the same treatment. Armie’s squirming has increased and Timmy knows if he really paid attention to Armie’s cock right now, his lover would go off within seconds, but that wasn’t the goal. Armie had to learn there were sources of pleasure beyond his dick.

Carefully, he opens his mouth, not enough to let Armie’s testicle slip from his mouth, but enough to add a finger in, getting it good and wet, sliding around the back of his teeth to gently roll Armie’s gonad where it rests on his tongue.

“Jesus Christ!” Armie’s hips lurch up before Timmy can release his testicle but it doesn’t seem to hurt Armie. If anything, the pleasure pain at this point was turning him on more. “Fuck, Timmy, baby, I need to come. Please...fuck...oh my God.” Timmy releases his sack, slides his spit slick finger back to Armie’s entrance, teasing the little pink pucker in circles and making Armie shiver.

Admiring his work, Armie is a sweaty, sticky mess. He’s drooling from how much he’s been moaning, his eyes glazed, blonde-brown hair sticking up everywhere. His t-shirt is soaked where it’s pressed against his armpits, his chest. And Timmy’s never seen his cock this hard before. Timmy can see the pulse in it if he looks carefully enough, watching it strain and twitch, desperate for attention. Despite leaving where it had been resting against his hip some time ago, there’s still a decent pool of pre-cum for Timmy to bring his spit slick finger up, drag it through Armie’s own slick, gathering it up on his finger, thumb and middle finger carefully guiding the sticky substance into an even coating. 

Reaching down, carefully parting Armie’s cheeks, he’s glad he knows Armie’s body so well, his aim true, his slick finger sliding inside his lover. Timmy is very grateful he did not have to get up and get lube.

“Oh my God, Tim, please.” Armie tipped his head back, his chest heaving a new round of panting breaths in. “I need to come, Tim. So fucking bad. I gotta come.” Armie’s making tiny desperate thrusting motions with his hips and Timmy grants him mercy, returning his mouth to Armie’s ballsack.

Timmy’s finger is still stroking along Armie’s intimate passage. He knows he’s getting close to Armie’s prostate, he has to time this right.

Thankful forever for the fact that Armie’s balls are huge and therefore do need to have a little sag, there’s just enough loose skin for him to suck one of Armie’s balls deep into his mouth, resting it in his throat, breathing through his nose. Timmy knows he won’t be able to get both into his mouth, not all the way, but he begins sucking the skin, drawing Armie’s other testicle in, closer, carefully, lightly dragging his teeth over it just as his finger crooks, presses against Armie’s prostate.

“Holy FUCK!” Armie predictably comes exactly how Timmy hopes, sudden and powerful, shouting his pleasure to the room, unashamed. Timmy took his teeth away when Armie’s orgasm started, being careful as Armie thrusts up into the empty air, coming and coming. Timmy continues to stroke his prostate, suckling on his testicles, one, then the other, drawing an almost obscene amount of come out of his older lover.

When he feels Armie’s orgasm beginning to taper off, he brings his mouth up, lowers it over Armie’s oversensitive dick, sliding it as far into his mouth as he can before it’s practically down his throat. Armie yelps at the sensation but Timmy works him well, let’s Armie’s hips fuck up into his mouth, moaning around the tender head when it fills the back of his throat. And his finger never lets up, fucking Armie’s tight little hole, hitting his prostate over and over until Armie positively keens and crashes into another orgasm, his come thinner, more dilute this time, the brunette lightly milking his prostate as Armie’s cock continues to pulse, filling the back of Timmy’s throat, the younger man easily swallowing it down.

Timmy finally lets up then, sliding his finger out of Armie’s still clenching hole, lets go of Armie’s hypersensitive penis, doesn’t even consider wiping him clean yet, knowing Armie’s going to be too attuned to touch for it to be anything but painful.

Timmy’s positively aching and it only takes a few quick pumps of his fist to satisfy his own pleasure, spilling hot against Armie’s inner thigh, matching Armie’s low moan at the experience. As soon as he comes down, he’s immediately up to Armie’s hands, untying his wrists and checking for damage. There’s some mild rope burn from all of Armie’s thrashing but it’s truly not that bad.

Timmy doesn’t have long to study his wrists though because Armie immediately moves, tackling him in the fiercest hug Timmy’s ever felt. He can barely breathe and Armie practically sobs against his skin, gasping and shaking.

“Oh love,” Timmy holds him tight, wraps Armie up in his arms, strokes his hair. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. That was the hottest, most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” Manages to draw a breath, nuzzle Armie’s skin softly. “I’m right here, you were so good, so fucking amazing, Armie. My Armie.” Breathes again and says softly, already noticing a reduction in Armie’s labored breathing and the clinging lets up the tiniest bit. “My Timothée, my Timothée.” Timmy whispers into the hair at Armie’s temple and Armie finally lets up lightly, keeping him close but moving his head enough to kiss him. “Timothée,” Timmy whispered again. “There we go, love. There you are.”

Armie’s face is still tear streaked but he’s beaming as he nuzzles back into Timmy’s neck, settling in his arms.

“Armand, Armand…” Armie whispers against Timmy’s skin. The only time he likes his name is when he can share the burden of it with Timmy. “That was fucking awesome.” Timmy can hear the grin in Armie's voice as they adjust, wiggle, snuggle closer, Armie kicking off his pants the rest of the way. Armie wants to shrug out of his t-shirt and jacket, but he wants to be wrapped up in his lover even more and he’s not quite ready to let go. Timmy can’t contain his grin as he lays soft kisses over Armie’s cheeks, his nose, his lips. Armie’s scruff is scratching his face but he’ll take all the beard burns in the world for moments like this with Armie.

They lay quietly for a little while, gentle petting, stroking each other’s hair, skin, faces. Armie finally lets go of Timmy enough to squirm out of the rest of his clothes and then they’re all wrapped up even tighter, skin to skin, Timmy drawing comfort from Armie’s forever burning warmth.

“So,” Timmy begins when it’s almost time to get up for dinner. “Has your opinion on ballsacks changed at all?” Armie snorts a grin into Timmy’s hair.

“Maybe a little.” Timmy sits up carefully as they share a smile. He’s about to head for the bathroom when Armie’s hand closes around his upper arm, strong, claiming. Timmy isn’t surprised anymore by the fact that Armie’s hand can fully close around his arm, but it still makes him shiver with suspense of knowing what pleasure is going to come his way. Especially when Armie is staring at him so hungrily.

“Pay back, though?” Armie raises his eyebrows, lowers his voice as he sits up, never letting up on his grip of Timmy’s arm. “After dinner, I am going to take that sweater off you with my teeth and I’m fucking you _every goddamn surface in this room_. Even if it takes all night.”

Timmy grins and they’re late to dinner anyway because Armie insists on blowing him in the shower.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Still wondering WTF is with the title and summary?  
> [Enjoy this interview from 5:11 on.](https://youtu.be/CXZBikXodFo?t=310)


End file.
